A two-dimensional code, also known as a two-dimensional barcode, is a specific black and white pattern distributed according to certain rules in a plane (two-dimensional direction), which is used to record information of data and symbol, as a key to the information. Data information contained in a two-dimensional code can be extracted by image recognition. The two-dimensional code can be widely used in various fields, including product security/trace, advertise pushing, website link, data downloading, commodity trading, positioning/navigation, electronic documents and vehicle management, etc.
Recognition of a two-dimensional code in the prior art is based on the scanning operation of the two-dimensional code recognition device. The known recognition device typically includes a camera for scanning the printed two-dimensional code label. Upon collection of the two-dimensional code, relevant recognition algorithms are implemented to extract data information.
When browsing a webpage with a computer or smart phone, a scanning device, such as an external video camera, has to be used to scan the two-dimensional code image in a webpage. This increases the hardware costs.